


The Boyfriend Trials

by Skywalcer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinda short chapters?, silly lighthearted fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywalcer/pseuds/Skywalcer
Summary: Kim Junmyeon, the boss of their high school gang stepped in front of the tall student, saying the following words:"I will be your boyfriend from now on."Oh Sehun could only blink his eyes in return.*i really am so bad at SUMMARIES HELP ME. i actually thought of making this into a webtoon but i am l a z y so :** i hope yall like it. cause i am having so much fun writing this YEE





	1. Chapter 1

Being an ordinary, second-year high school student wasn't that bad as some make it to be.

I had passed by my days only by just taking classes, chatting with my friends during breaktimes, trying to get that delicious sandwich at the cafetaria without it selling out and on evenings, doing homework at home.

It wasn't like I was just a studying machine either, I was in the basketball team of our school. Not like I was a regular though, I just liked playing. The most I got was that I managed to be a substitute player once, for one of the players on the selected team called sick that day. It was nice watching the game on the bench, seeing a little bit closer though.

That day, just like any other day at school, I was eating lunch at the rooftop, at our usual place.

"Kyungsoo-yah," Chanyeol's voice reached my ears as I bit on my cream filled bread. I liked sweet stuff, and this was one of my favorite snacks for sure. "Kyungsoo-yah."

"Kyungsoo..." Seeing that Kyungsoo, who was sitting next to me, had no intentions to answer this loud friend of mine; I tapped on his arm lightly, making him turn to me. I pointed at Chanyeol then, connecting their glances and finally continuing on my little feast.

"What is it, Chanyeol?" He finally replied.

Chanyeol was quick to answer him, of course. "Can I taste that biscuit?" Kyungsoo shook his head, also swiftly hid the container, making Chanyeol whine. "I just wanted to taste one of them, I'm not gonna eat  _all_  of them!"

"It's not about that, Chanyeol-ah," he said softly. "I didn't like it much... I'll give it to you myself when I am satisfied with the taste, okay?" As the taller one nodded and smiled at him happily, he let out a sigh. "I need to do better soon..."

After I finished my bread, I started to look at the sky. Today, the clouds were spread all around but the sun was shining enough. I bent my head down as I heard the clicking noise coming from none other than Park Chanyeol's camera in his hands. I narrowed my eyes, asking what he was doing. "I'm going to use your looks to pull a few subscribers on my channel," he explained. "Just keep on looking dreamily at the sky, if you please."

"Why don't you try to record useful things instead?" Kyungsoo interrupted as he started to eat his rice from his small utensil above his palm.

"I am not talented at cooking like you, Kyungsoo-yah. All I do at home is play games..." His head faced the ground in shame slowly.

"Aren't gamer Youtubers popular though?" I asked curiously, knowing that Chanyeol was indeed very good at playing video games.

He shook his hand in air. "I swear too much when I'm playing games," he huffed as he continued on zooming in my face. "It would be a huge strike on my ad revenue..."

I heard a few footsteps coming behind us slowly, and as I saw Chanyeol lowering his camera, I turned my back to face two seniors looking at us carefully. We all quickly stood up, and lowered our heads to greet them.

The taller one started speaking up. "Which one of you is..." He stopped, probably trying to remember the name. "Oh... Sehun?"

"Me," I replied while pointing at my chest. "What is going on?"

The other one smiled at me, but instead of it giving me comfort, all it did was giving me chills. "Hyung-nim wants to have a word with you."

Walking at the narrow halls of the basement floor, I thought about what I learned just a few minutes ago. Apparently, our nice, neat, very normal looking, ordinary school had a gang to its own; and the leader of our school wanted to talk to me, for some reason. I hoped I wasn't in some kind of trouble.

Now I was at a place I've never even bothered to wander, search or even just look at; with two bulky guys next to me. Their sharp brows coupled with eyes that were throwing daggers as soon as you looked into them made me scared, I wasn't going to lie.

Thinking about which one of my actions could have been disrespectful, one of the seniors opened a metal door and pushed me inside while smiling at my face.

I walked in with slow steps, wary of any kind of attack that might have come from anywhere. It was not like I could defense myself very well, however, I wouldn't let go without a fight! Yes!

I stopped when I felt their steps behind me stop.

While I was looking around, a freaking motorbike came into my view. How they managed to get it inside here was beyond me... Suddenly, the driver stopped in front of me and another two followed him. As they got off their motorbikes, they quickly ran next to the first one that arrived.

He took off his leather bike gloves, and threw it to one of the guys that were waiting next to him. The other one handed him other gloves - that also were made of leather for some reason. He brushed his hair with his bare fingers first, then he quickly wore the gloves.

His hand stood in the air, demanding something. Soon enough the other guy pulled out a case. It soon turned out to be black sunglasses, when he finally turned his face to me.

I stood there and looked at him for a second. His shoes looked like they were brand models, they shined brighter than my future indeed. His blue school uniform was very neat, with his shirt tucked in and his tie done perfectly; he could have passed as a straight A student - if not for the ridiculous gloves and the out-of-place sunglasses.

He walked a few steps near me, and stopped before we got too close to each other, standing almost a meter away from me.

Clearing his throat, he started the talking.

"Oh Sehun?"

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I need you to listen to me carefully," he said. After he massaged his forehead for a bit, he continued. "I'm going to be your boyfriend from now on."

I blinked for a few times before replying.

"...Okay."

***

hi guys lol writing this is so much fun yalls  
PLEASEC OMMenT tHank uu


	2. Chapter 2

_ A few days ago... _

_It was a late evening, where the sun already went down and the wind blew smoothly. There stood a short girl with her black hair braided into two separate tails, she held onto her school jacket, trying to remain warm in that chill evening. She was waiting in front of the school's gym building._

_She knew he was the one when her eyes crossed with that tall, lean guy at the hall earlier that day. It was almost unbelievable that a student looking like that would even be alive! His eyebrows were shaped like two sharp brush strokes, his eyes were narrow, making his glances even more intimidating and he had a chin like those of manhwa characters._

_As she asked around today, all she could learn about him was that he might or might not be a member of the volleyball club. Even the people who told her this wasn't sure for some reason. The evening that day was unreasonably cold, so she hoped that it was true and she wasn't waiting there for nothing._

_After some time, she saw that students began to leave the building one by one. Her steps quickly made it to the front gate, waiting for that beautiful creature to walk by as well._

_"Junhee-ssi?" A voice got her attention, and she turned her head to face him._

_But it wasn't that glorious person... "Ah, Jongdae-ssi..."_

_Jongdae felt a little hurt when her voice sounded down like that, as if she was disappointed to see him that much. However, he still put a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I was looking for someone," she started explaining. "Is there a member in your club that is... uh, very beautiful and much, much taller than you?"_

_Jongdae crossed his eyebrows. "You're not very good at describing people, are you?" He took out a big book out of his bag, opened a page and gave it to Junhee. "All the members of the club are listed here, maybe you can find him."_

_Her eyes scanned through every picture, carefully looking into every single one of them, until her eyes crossed with that extraordinarily amazing eyebrows. Her eyes followed to his name, which she read out loud: "Oh Sehun, year 2 class 3."_

*****

Clearing his throat, he started the talking.

"Oh Sehun?"

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"I need you to listen to me carefully," he said. After he massaged his forehead for a bit, he continued. "I'm going to be your boyfriend from now on."

I blinked for a few times before replying.

"...Okay."

"...What? You agree pretty easily like that?"

I shrugged my shoulders without a care. "I mean, I always wanted to know how it feels to have a boyfriend, so..."

"Are you really not gonna ask for a reason?"

I shook my head with a faint smile on my lips. "There is no reason in love."

"Ew," the boss made a face displaying pure disgust. "I am not doing this because I like you or anything! This is something  _much_ more important to me." He started to walk around me, his eyes were fixated on the floor as his steps covered the floor slowly. "Apparently my sister is interested in you. And I need to learn if you are capable of being the boyfriend of my lovely sibling."

"Wow, wow, wow," I raised my hands in the air in protest. "Slow down, what if I don't want to be his boyfriend?"

The boss waved his hand and shook his head at the same time. "That's out of the question! Whatever my dear Junhee wants, I'll get her." He walked up to me and I felt... scared a bit. Honestly speaking, this  _"boss"_  didn't seem like the delinquent type, yet he was the strongest in our school? I guess the aura he gives is what makes people get scared of him, as proven a few seconds ago, by none other than me. "Give me your phone."

Without resisting, I gave my phone to him immediately, following his order. He pressed the screen a few times and gave it back a minute later. As I was checking the screen, he started to walk away.

Apparently he saved his phone number, and the name said...  _Kim Junmyeon._

"I'll..." I started speaking, but then I began to shout as I realized he was too far. "I'll pick you up!"

He didn't turn his head back to me, but I heard him snicker:

" _I'll_  pick you up at 7."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it a bit dull uuuuhhhh


	3. Chapter 3

It had actually been a nice ride, even for the looks I've started receiving since the moment I've stepped on the asphalt; getting off the full black, long limousine.

It wasn't like I didn't like the attention though. I kinda enjoyed it. However, I wasn't planning on letting the other party aware of this.

Junmyeon also got off a few seconds later, with,  _of course,_  his glasses on already. I wondered if he was secretly a vampire or something...

"What are you looking at?"

Hearing his question, I got myself back together. Well, he said he'd be testing me if I was worthy of being a boyfriend, right?

I thought I should start since day one.

"I was looking at how handsome my boyfriend is." I smiled after I had let the corniest line go past my lips.

He simply pulled down his glasses a bit to glance at me. "Sweet words won't work on me, Oh Sehun." And without waiting for me, he sped up his steps and disappeared into the crowd in front of the school gate.

The moment Junmyeon was nowhere to be seen, a hand was thrown over my shoulder, pulling me away to his side.

"Dude, what's going on?! Who was that?" Chanyeol asked me with a worried tone. "You didn't tell me what the seniors talked with you yesterday either!"

I didn't tell him anything, because at first I thought it was all a joke. I mean, they pretty much took me to an underground "lair" and introduced me to the boss of the school who told me that I was to date him. When I went back home, I just completed my daily routine and didn't even think about the  _prank_  I experienced that day. That was until Junmyeon showed up at my door with a big ass limousine at 7 am.

"Okay... Long story short, that guy is... my boyfriend."

He looked at me for a moment, probably trying to understand if I also was joking or not. Then he hit on my arm playfully. "I knew you were gay, I always thought you scanned my body rather thoroughly sometimes."

"Why would I like you?" I said with a spark of pity, looking down on him. "And I don't like him either."

"But you're dating?"

"Because he asked me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you'd accept anyone's offer?"

"It's more complicated than that," I tried to explain but he gave me another grin instead. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." I said as I pushed his head away.

While we were walking through the narrow corridor to get to our classroom, I heard one of the students announce that the exam results was already up the notice board on the wall in front of the teacher's room. Suddenly a crowd formed over there, including us slowly walking towards to it as well, trying to catch a glimpse of our names on the paper.

Chanyeol went into the crowd and tried to push away people. Guessing my results, my steps approached near the end of the list that was spread wide along the board. I didn't pay any attention to the shadow that appeared on the board until the owner of that shadow started speaking suddenly, almost shouting: "Hey, what the  _fuck_ is this?"

Hearing someone swearing this loudly at our school was not common and I felt a couple more heads turning to our direction, and I too curiously turned my face to see who was this mad at their results, only to meet Junmyeon standing beside me with a furious look. He pointed to my name, and my rather low rank. "Why are so behind?!"

"I thought it was average..." I said sadly. I really thought it wasn't that bad actually. I mean, I studied enough, and it wasn't my last year either. I still had time to prepare for the real thing I'll go through next year.

He shook his head angrily, then face palmed. "Junhee can't be with someone this stupid..." He sighed then put his hand over my shoulder, my eyes quickly turned to his thin fingers grabbing my jacket. "It appears it's needed for us to study together."


	4. Chapter 4

Even though my stoic face didn't show much emotion, I felt pretty amazed by the building I was in. All the walls were covered with big, wide windows so you could see the greeny garden outside; feeling the nature by your side even when you were inside. The interior was no short on looking great either. The house was so wide that it may have been the first time I felt I was in a very spacious place.

One thing I noticed was that there were barely any carpets around. Maybe over the couches and on the entrance, here and there but mostly the floor tiles around the house were visible –and shiny, very reflective. Must be a rich people thing, I thought.

No one welcomed us as Junmyeon-hyung just opened the door with the password he entered to the digital lock at the main entrance. He didn't say a word since the time I was waiting for him at the school entrance when he told me to get in the car and afterwards was just deep silence. I wasn't one to talk a lot so it wasn't much of a problem for me actually.

I was following his steps around the house, just like you would when you were in your friend's home for the first time. Except this was "my boyfriend". It still sounded very different to call...

We took the stairs and passed by a few doors. By instinct, I turned my head around and looked inside all of them –almost all. Junmyeon walked quickly to block my view, standing in front of the door he closed it. "What's inside?" I asked curiously.

His face seemed annoyed, but it was as if he tried to remain calm. "This is Junhee's room, you know what that means," he replied, but as I looked indifferent he continued. "This room is off limits, you idiot!"

Well, I wasn't that interested in that room anyway.

He let me in a room that seemed like it was made to have guests in. There was a big, low table on the ground and there were also a few seats around it. I crouched on the opposite side of Junmyeon, trying to face him directly. He put a book in front of me, and as soon as I read it, I felt like he was mocking me. These were elementary school level maths questions on the page I was facing and honestly... "You're hurting my pride, hyung," I said while shaking my head disappointedly; but I felt undescribeable joy as I saw Junmyeon getting disturbed, his body shivering as he heard me calling him 'hyung' once again; so I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the end.

"It doesn't hurt to be sure," he answered to me, pulling out a notebook from the pocket inside his school jacket and writing someting in. Was he... noting all my actions?

Just then, the door to the room we were in opened forcibly, revealing a middle aged lady in maid's clothes.

She looked at Junmyeon first, turned to me, then quickly turned back to Junmyeon at the end. A small smile formed on her chapped lips. "Oh Master Junmyeon, why didn't you inform me beforehand? I didn't know you were going to have a guest!" She said, then put her fingers on his lips to cover her giggles. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, Elizabeth-ssi, you can go now," Junmyeon replied casually, while I was watching this scene that was completely taken out from an anime happen in front of my eyes.

One thing didn't add up though... "If you're this rich, why would you go to our school? I don't get it. Shouldn't you be in a private academy or something?" 'Cause that's what the prince types enrolled in shoujo mangas. And yes, I knew that.

As he changed the book to a one with "harder" questions, he explained: "Father was born into rags, and climbed to riches with only his efforts. He wants us to experience the same. No getting used to privileges, you see."

To be honest, having a maid sounded like a privilege but I thought keeping my mouth shut at this point was a better choice; and I quietly began to solve the test waiting in front of me.

It didn't take long before Junmyeon bickered. "You're wasting too much time on basic equations..." He got up and sat next to me, holding a pen between his thumb and his index finger. "Try to do it like this." He soon began to explain a quicker way to use while doing that type of questions, and honestly, it felt really useful.

I patted on his shoulder. "Thank you!"

He grabbed my hand over his shoulder. "Now you're just jumping to the next base too quickly." And just like that, he brushed my hand away, also breaking my hopes and dreams.

A sound of loud talking reached my ears –apparently Junmyeon's too since he stood up and opened the door hurriedly.

"Who's home? This isn't dad's shoes though, is it?" Someone asked from the first floor.

Elizabeth-ssi's voice followed the other one. "Your brother, he brought a nice friend." She giggled once again. "This is the first time he ever brought a friend home!"

Junmyeon's head turned to me with the speed of light. He pointed at me, then outside the door. "You need to go out!" Before waiting for my answer, he grabbed my arm and made me get up from my comfy seat, making me whine.

"Why are you being like this?!"

He sighed while pushing me from my back down the stairs. "Junhee's home and I can't risk creating a chance for you two to talk and get to know each other just yet."

During all this commotion, we met with one pair of sparkling eyes. There was a girl in front of us, looking puzzled. Before our eyes could met, Junmyeon almost made me roll over the stairs. "Brother?"

Without turning his face to her, he replied. "I'm just taking out the trash."


	5. Chapter 5

I opened the windows to let some fresh air inside the classroom, looking outside my eyes met with the crowd made of students trying to leave the school at once, as soon as possible. I wanted to go out too... I want to see the sidewalk once again. The trees in the houses' gardens hanging over the road I take to go back to home, that feel when their leaves accidentally hit my face because of my height... The delicious smell of the nearby bakery, the cheerful noises around it. The sunshine hitting my skin, the fresh air reaching my nose and—

"Stop standing over there aimlessly and come help us," Kyungsoo said, interrupting my daydreaming. "We've already done with almost everything. At least take out the trash."

As I waited for them to spill the trash they gathered between the broom to the basket, I busied myself by cleaning the board. "Done," Chanyeol said to inform me, so I grabbed the trash bag from the corners of the trash can and tied its ends at once. After we put on our backpacks, we went to the first floor. I told them to go beforehand and that I'll meet them after I throw the trash out.

Surprisingly, the two were standing still at the front door when I got back. I ran towards them, "Wow, can't believe you actually waited for..." but my eyes met something else:

Junmyeon sitting inside his car, looking at the two from the window.

"Why were you so late?" He said to me, then gesturing the two inside. "Will you believe me now? As I said, come in." Kyungsoo and Chanyeol both looked at me as if trying to get my affirmation, and I gave them exactly that as I nodded. They still entered hesitantly.

The first few minutes passed by silently. I didn't know where Junmyeon was taking us and that made me cautious.

"So were you ever thinking of telling us that you were gay?" Kyungsoo said all of a sudden. I felt the quick glance the driver gave me, but I professionally ignored it.

"It's not like I was trying to keep it hidden, like some sort of secret," I replied, then pointed at Chanyeol. "He knew it."

Kyungsoo crossed his brows at Chanyeol. "You didn't tell me?"

"What? Do you go around telling people that your friend came out to you?" After seeing Kyungsoo murmuring that it was fair, this time it was Chanyeol that turned to me. "Why didn't you tell him?"

I put a hand over my forehead. "I wasn't sure if hyung would feel comfortable with me telling people that I am his..." I coughed then smiled. "... _boyfriend_..."

"Stop the car," Junmyeon told the driver all of a sudden. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol faced each other with anxious looks. I tried to calm him down by apologizing but he shushed me. "We've arrived."

We got off first while Junmyeon was putting his sunglasses on once again. I would expect for him to take us to some kind of fancy restaurant but here we were, standing in front of a branch belonging to a fast food chain. Kyungsoo hesitated if the big McDonalds standing in front of us was where we would be going, however soon enough he stepped inside and Chanyeol was following him behind, but I waited for Junmyeon to get off the car as well, then walked together side by side. Without saying one word, we lined up to give our orders. Chanyeol had shaken his arm in the air to let us know of where they were as if we couldn't spot him by his height already.

To be honest, this whole quiet, non-existing communication between me and Junmyeon felt sad. I know he wasn't a quiet person at all; I saw him talk, laugh with his own classmates during my time seeing him in the corridors, cafeteria, the backyard... Maybe he wasn't comfortable around me yet. So I decided I'll take the matter in hand at once. "Do you like this kind of food? Honestly, it feels like it would be a guilty pleasure for you."

His eyebrow rose. "I never had this kind of meal ever since I was born."

"Not even as a kid?!" I couldn't help but feel pity. "That's sad..."

He picked up his wallet as it was our turn to order. While Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were ordering, he continued to speak to me. "The concept today was to find out what the common folk’s fond of to eat."

I could only blink in return, once again, completely fazed by him. "You're together?" The girl behind the counter asked suddenly.

I panicked and held Junmyeon's hand. "Yes, we are dating!" I claimed.

The girl looked confused. " _Oookay_ , congratulations for you?... I asked if you all four were ordering together." She gestured us while drawing a circle in the air and right then, I wanted to go drill a hole through the ground, go there and never come back again.

But Junmyeon handled it coolly, he asked me what I would like to choose and he ordered two of the same order; one more for himself, I guessed. He then passed the money. He looked kind of lost what to do next when the girl gave him the receipt with a number on it, before Kyungsoo pointed him to the other line, explaining: "We have to wait for our order. You can go sit, me and Chanyeol will..."

Junmyeon shook his head. "No, I kinda wanna try it."

"Okay, I'll stay with you," he replied. "We ordered four menus, it will be hard to carry with only one person." Me and Chanyeol nodded then went to find a good place to sit.

As we settled, Chanyeol talked to me almost instantly: "Dude, Junmyeon is..."

"Yeah?" I was ready to hear the worst.

"He's the best!" I was taken aback. He continued even more enthusiastically: "He is treating us to McDonalds on the first day he met us!" To be honest, I too agreed that hyung was rather nice today. All he really did was literally to take us out to eat. Sure, he once again drew a line between us  _"peasants"_  and him the " _bourgeois_ " but it wasn't that serious.

More importantly, he didn't shake off my hand when I hold his palm nervously.

I looked over to the waiting line and I saw Junmyeon talking with Kyungsoo. "I wonder what they are conversing about..."

But my friend was nowhere near listening to my words. "Hey, should we start doing mukbangs? They do get a good amount of views, they're long as well, would help our ad revenue..." Chanyeol had already taken out his phone and trying a few angles to shoot the upcoming food as hyung and Kyungsoo brought the trays to our table.

"How should I..." Junmyeon began to ask, looking around the tray - to find some utensils probably, but he stopped once he saw me opening the paper around the burger, and excitedly getting a bite out of it. He glanced at the food between his fingers once he peeled it out of the paper. "Ah, it really does look greasy..."

"Maybe you should try out a lighter one next time you come," Kyungsoo offered. "Why did you even order this?" I munched on my food and made noises remarking that it was indeed tasty to me, also getting a few disgusted looks as a few drops of the sauces between the burger's breads spill on my fingers, unfortunately.

Junmyeon stared at the burger. "Well, it's my first time eating such dish..."

Chanyeol's fingers wavered, and he quickly turned his camera towards Junmyeon-hyung. "What?! You've never had a hamburger?"

"Not from a fast food chain like McDonalds, at least."

It was too late, the lens was already fully focused on him. I cringed as Chanyeol started to monologue with his annoying Youtuber voice. "Okay guys, this is really unbelievable but... Hyung here–" My lips curled as I saw Junmyeon crossing his brows once again at the word. "…Says that it's his first time ever eating a burger! Can you believe it?!"

"Not the first time eating a burger! I said–"

Chanyeol took the camera down for a second. "Hyung, please don't say anything and just enjoy your food, alright?" He waited until Junmyeon did an  _'OK'_  sign to him.

As he continued to monologue, I was actually surprised that Junmyeon began to play along his scheme, acting as if he really never had a hamburger. “Well Sehun, at least he’s nice.” Kyungsoo said to me quietly before putting a slice of fried potato in his mouth.

“I know…” I replied with a sprinkle of bitterness. Junmyeon already got close with Chanyeol thanks to his overly friendly and simple personality, judging by the fact that Chanyeol had already called him 'hyung' and he didn't even react and... that he was receiving onion rings to his mouth provided by Chanyeol’s fingers right now. “Hey, isn’t that enough footage? Leave him alone a bit, let him eat.” I said to Chanyeol.

He continued to film a few seconds more then turned it to Kyungsoo. “What do you have here Kyungsoo-yah?”

It took us probably fifteen minutes to make Chanyeol put his phone down and eat our food like normal people. Junmyeon seemed impressed by the food, even though he said that it was too oily for his tastes at the beginning, he still finished his burger before me.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol left the building to wait outside, get a little bit of fresh air. I waited until Junmyeon got back from washing his hands. As soon as the door opened he put on his glasses, a quick glance also let me know that his gloves were worn beforehand as well.

"You look nice," I said, trying to compliment him. "These are a different pair of glasses."

He smirked. "Wait until you see me with something different than this uniform." He pointed at his school outfit.

"Can I?" I asked, knowing that I will catch him surprised. He was, he stood there still for a few seconds.

“Yeah, actually…”


	6. Chapter 6

Today... Today was good.

I always tried to look my best in any date I've been to, but since this was my first with Junmyeon-hyung, I didn't want to go overboard - and make him think badly of me, so I just put on my favorite shirt and jeans... I was anxious since hyung had told me to wait until I see him something other than the school uniform, but he was a guy so I didn't think I'd be that surprised.

But maybe... Maybe Chanyeol was right. I might had been gay this whole time. His outfit for today emphasized the outlines of his -  _gorgeous_  - body and I got scared as the time passed because of how nice he looked... from a point of view of a straight man, of course.

Who was I even kidding... when I couldn't even take my eyes off of that a—

"What will you be having?" He asked as he turned to his back, pulling me out of my train of thoughts. We already had arrived at the nearest coffee shop it seemed.

"Iced americano." I had said the first thing that came to my mind actually...

The day started with me taking him to an art museum. It was hard to get this information - I had spoken to our volleyball team leader Jongdae-ssi, who was apparently friends with Junmyeon's sister Junhee - but nevertheless, he seemed really fond of this idea. "Junhee is interested in art, so am I," he had explained to me as he was browsing through several art pieces. After an hour as we completed almost all of the gallery so we decided to pay a visit to a coffee shop to hydrate ourselves.

"I was surprised to be honest, I didn't think you would take me to such a beautiful place," Junmyeon said to me as he sat down on the opposite seat to me. "I would like to thank you." I simply nodded as I sipped on my  _iced americano_. He took out that notebook out of his pocket once again and wrote something quickly. "Alright. Now that we have fulfilled an activity about my interests, we should see how you are with your interests." I straightened up, placing my drink on the table. "Let me see your volleyball skills."

I wasn't that good at volleyball, but not too bad either. I may not be able to impress him today but I had told myself over and over that I'd be up for any challenge, so I accepted. We went to a public volleyball court somewhere near (where we went by taking a bus, making Junmyeon uncomfortable as ever). While Junmyeon was fetching us a volleyball, I took off my shirt to be more flexible, leaving myself in just my undershirt.

When Junmyeon came back, he threw the ball near me first, as it rolled to my feet, he proceeded to touch my arms first, then my stomach, then my pecs...

"Hyung," I said curiously. He looked at me indifferently. "What are you doing?"

"Taking notes," he replied to me. "You have to be always fit if you want to be an eligible boyfriend."

*

_"Junhee-ssi... Why are we even doing this?" Jongdae complained as they were strolling through a street._

_Junhee kept on leading their way, her steps only getting faster. "I just have a hitch that he will be with Oh Sehun here!" She saw that they were approaching the end of the street soon. "You're sure you mentioned that Oh Sehun likes playing volleyball? This is the closest court to that museum my brother told me he was going to visit!"_

_Jongdae stopped looking from then on and just let his feet take him forward, and not too long later had he hit Junhee's back. Getting himself together, he turned his head to the same direction where Junhee was looking. He felt Junhee's hand touch his hair as she made him bend his knees to crouch by pushing his head down. "W-what, Junhee-ssi?!"_

_"Shh!" She shushed him, with a look of nervousness. "I saw them, but..." She peeked through the grass they were currently hiding behind. "What are they doing?"_

_Jongdae couldn't wait any longer, so he also peeked through and what he saw shocked him._

_Junmyeon was touching Sehun's body very thoroughly, when he first contacted his eyes with them, Junmyeon's hand was on his shoulder, then his belly and he kept going on, and on, and on... "What the..." He barely held himself back not to let out a swear, however, he heard a giggle next to himself all of a sudden. Junhee seemed like she was really pleased. "Junhee-ssi?" He asked worriedly._

_"This is great!" She exclaimed with her excited eyes. "Such a nice pose, I need to take a picture as a reference indeed!" Her hands browsed through the items in her bag, and she quickly managed to take a picture with a good angle as soon as she grabbed her phone. "Kai-yah will love this, I'm sure!"_

_Jongdae's face looked even more down with the words "_ Kai-yah _". So she was talking to other dudes too... But of course... For a girl like Junhee, Jongdae had to accept the fact that his rivals would not be less. "K-Kai-yah? His name sounds foreign," he said, making Junhee shake her head._

_"It's a she," Junhee explained as Jongdae let out a comforted sigh. "We met through Instagram, giving out each other art tips and just general talking actually. She's really nice, I want to meet her so bad!" She put her phone back in her bag. "Anyway, she loves this kind of..." She stopped for a second, rethinking her sentence. "...she likes drawing boys too, so we share references as well to help each other."_

_The boy next to her turned his head back at the two again, Junmyeon still going on to touch Sehun's body for some reason... He couldn't help but think to himself: "Junhee, I love you but your brother is fucking weird."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone even READ THIS KSLHJDLKJ but ill still write it bc i want to lol


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, look at this!" I glanced at Chanyeol's phone he was reaching out to me, showing me– "The new remake of Final Fantasy VII!" He also nudged on Kyungsoo's shoulder, proceeded to show the same thing to him as well. "I suddenly have an urge to play the same thing all over again, to be honest."

"You know we have only a month before the exam week?" Kyungsoo reminded to him.

"I don't care," he replied with a sarcastic tone. "Besides, it doesn't even take that long to finish, if you’re good at it."

Feeling kind of tired of their bickering already, I put my head over my arms I crossed above the table to make myself comfortable to sleep a bit through the short break we were currently having.

Not too long later, I heard a couple of students mumble from the door, I had caught a silent "Sehun" in there as well, but I couldn't bother to listen to them, to be honest. So I just kept on trying to sleep, however, someone put their fist on the desk in a forceful way; making the desk tremble.

That person was none other than Junhee.

"Oh Sehun!" She had shouted my name at me while also leaning her face to mine, making me back up quickly. "I need to talk to you!"

"W-what?!" I said, raising my hands in the air to create some space between the two of us. I saw Chanyeol turn his head to us as well, also Kyungsoo had stopped the trailer they were watching. It was as if the whole classroom was watching some kind of play happen in front of their eyes.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to find you?! Finally, all my efforts have come to this..." She had put her fists above the desk once again, creating a loud thud, making me almost jump on my seat. "I have an offer for you..."

Oh no... No, no, no.

Not this again!

"I CAN'T DATE YOU!" I shouted before she asked me out. "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

Silence was the answer...

...followed by applause by the whole class. Every one of them were congratulating me, saying that they were expecting this " _since none of my previous relationships lasted long enough_ " et cetera. And the girl standing in front of me was… jumping with excitement?

"Are you for reeaall?!" Junhee's bob cut hair was being shaken all over the place. "I knew what I saw the other day was not my imagination!” I looked at her while she continued. “My brother mumbled about a candidate for me – I didn’t understand than but he must be testing you out, right?” Just as I was trying to thank her for understanding, she turned all serious again. "But I wasn't here to ask you out! I just wanted to have you as my model for my art project this year."

I took a breath out of comfort. “I’ll.. do it. Only on one condition...” She smiled and I continued. “I need you to play along.”

“Play along with what?” She asked curiously, also sitting on the empty seat in front of me and turning her face to me, her voice getting lower. I glanced at the other students – including Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who were still listening to our conversation, trying to tell them that what I was about to say was private, even more than me having a boyfriend. As they turned back to what they were doing before, I explained, almost whispering to her.

“I’m really interested in your brother.”

She had a shocked face as she backed out, putting a hand over her mouth. Then she giggled cutely, “I see,” she said. “Then I guess I have to look like I am interested in you _romantically_ , right?” I nodded. “It won’t be too hard, since you really look like a walking comic book character! I would keep drawing you for the rest of my life if I had given the chance…” I chuckled as she kept complimenting me.

Hey, this was nice. Junhee was a nice person.

Both of our eyes turned to my phone sitting on the desk as its screen lightened up, showing that it received 1 message.

“It’s my brother, isn’t it?” She asked as she saw that I had saved him as “ _Our lovely hyung_ ”.

I laughed nervously and opened the message.

_“You need to come to our house for dinner today._

_Don’t be late or I’ll take some points off.”_


	8. Chapter 8

I walked through the corridors I grew accustomed to through my several visits here since my first visit there, went into the kitchen following Junmyeon. I don't know what I was expecting - perhaps a meal suitable for a rich person like hyung with many appetizers, main meals and such; or a more humble one like a cup of noodle. But Junmyeon-hyung had succeeded in surprising me one more time.

"Hyung, where's the dinner?" I asked pointing at the empty table.

"You," he pointed back at me, "are going to make the dinner." Maybe I should have guessed he planned something like this judging by the fact that we had passed the dining room and entered the kitchen instead... I was gullible.

"But—" I was about to protest, saying that my cooking skills are so bad that we would have to be taken to a hospital; he said something else that shut my mouth.

"I need to see your cooking skills as well. We'll see if you're eligible to make Junhee food that is suitable and delicious for her." In short, I had to do this. Seeing my desperate face, he continued. "Because you might not be familiar with those kind of recipes, I will give you this."

I grabbed the book he reached out to me, the title read something along the lines  _"Most Delicious - and Surprisingly Easy! - 3 Star Michelin Restaurants' Secret Recipes!"_. I gulped. Never mind a 3 star recipe, I could barely cook ramyeon...

"Don't be shy to use any ingredient from the fridge by the way." He said as he sat down on a stool, watching over me, creating an even more pressuring setting as if that was possible.

I turned the pages for a moment, then started working on the easiest looking recipe. It had the shortest description so I thought it would take less effort. I took out a few things out of the fridge, then laid them over the counter carefully, trying not to spill or mess anything. It seemed like I would need to prepare a special sauce but I was considering passing it to be honest.

I took a pan and started heating a bit of an oil, before starting to try to fry the beef that I had cut into several cube shapes. I was trying to cut the onions before my eyes have betrayed me and tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't see in front of me yet I had to continue, so I did, and just then, I sensed a heat forming above my index finger.

It was bleeding.

I tried to hide it by getting a tissue and go back to my job, however I had heard hyung approaching to my direction, nagging me. "Why are you not being careful?" He quickly went to get a band-aid and applied it over the tiny wound caused by the knife. He was about to continue to snarl at me when he wrinkled his nose with another smell reaching his nostrils. "The beef! Turn off the stove, I'll take care of these!"

I hoped that the beef hadn't burnt yet when I ran to reduce the heat, while a grey smoke raised over the pan. Unfortunately, its bottom side had several burns... I was unsuccessful. I turned the meat upside down immediately in an attempt to cook the meat evenly. Junmyeon ran over to my side and started adding the onions and the garlic pieces he just had cut and took the pan from my hand. He was shaking it above the stove, making me watch him in admire. My expectations hit their peak as he threw the meat in air, doing that thing chefs do where they turn the meal upside down; but he couldn't achieve that – the beef just found themselves above the floor, spilled across the ground with the sauce caused by the vegetables.

We just looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, there are several pieces left inside still," I said, trying to lift his mood. He just glared back at me, before he burst into laughing uncontrollably.

I was surprised, then I joined him.

I loved his laugh.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

With that, Junmyeon-hyung cringed at me once again. But I think I had caught a small smile formed on his lips as he turned his back to call Elizabeth-ssi to help clean up the mess we made.

* * *

 

_The door was almost crashed open by a strong force, belonging to the little sister of this house. Junhee had almost run from the car she was brought in to her home, in an attempt to see what her brother and his boyfriend was up to. Of course, she had no intention to spy on them or anything, she was simply just curious, that was all._

_But what she saw as she entered the living room was nothing she was expecting at all!_

_Junhee's brother had his head over his boyfriend, Sehun's shoulder in a comfortable manner. They were both sitting above the sofa, with two plates in front of them containing small sized meats mixed with some... onions? They had fallen asleep it seemed, meaning that her brother considered Sehun close to himself, as he would never close an eye while he's with a stranger._

_"This is even better than what I had ever wished for!" She whispered to herself in excitement. "Such a good environment as well, I better take a reference picture!"_

_Junhee took her phone out from her pocket, and took a memory of this moment as soon as possible. "Kai-ssi needs to see this one too." She wriggled in her position in delight. "Thank you brother for constantly providing me materials such as this!"_

_She was about to send the picture to her friend, and surprisingly she had gotten a message beforehand. "Oh, I guess she is online just now!"_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _kai-yah! you need to see what just happened!_

**_kimkai:_ ** _what is it lol ^^_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _*Photo*_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _they were like this when I arrived home!_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _can you believe it hehehe_

**_kimkai:_ ** _oh_

**_kimkai:_ ** _is that the same guy from before?_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _yeah! it's sehun, he's my brother's boyfriend_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _I never would have guessed my brother would like to show such affection lololol_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _hey are you there kai?_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _I guess something came up!_

**_kimjunhee:_ ** _I better go get started to draw sth! Hehe thank you brother!_

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kyungsoo placed the snacks over the floor we bought on our way to Chanyeol's home, and laid next to the floor bed I would be sleeping on. Of course, just by hearing the creaking noises that was caused by the packaging of the snacks, Chanyeol raised his back and immediately opened one of the potato chips, also crossing his legs over the couch he was on.

"Eat slowly, you're gonna choke," Kyungsoo warned but he was looking rather apathic at our tall friend. We were going to sleep over the floor while Chanyeol would be sleeping on the couch, even though we told him it was okay for him to sleep on his own bed instead of being uncomfortable trying to fit into the couch, but he insisted that we should converse a bit before falling asleep.

Every two or three weeks, we planned to have gaming nights and most of these nights ended with becoming a sleepover instead. Today was one of them, but we planned to have a sleepover beforehand for once; so I had brought my skin care products with me - as I was applying a face mask, my eyes were fixated on my phone that I placed in front of my legs, being disappointed at the it since the screen wouldn't light up even once...

"You're...okay?" Chanyeol asked me between his loud munching sounds. I nodded and proceeded with my task.

Kyungsoo put his sleeping mask on, and sighed. "Then let's sleep." He turned to his right, showing us his back.

"Hey!" Chanyeol reached to him and hit on his shoulder playfully. "We promised to talk a bit before we fall asleep! Just like how they do in the movies!" We actually didn’t promise him anything.

He answered Chanyeol after he took out the mask, with an annoyed look on his face. "What are we even going to talk about?"

Chanyeol thought about for a second. "... _girls_?"

"What _'girls'_?" He had never opened up to us about any girls in our class, or our year.

He continued quietly: "......Anime girls..."

Kyungsoo was about to hit him just as I threw my head directly to the pillow, making a scene. He turned over to me instead, and curiously asked: "Is everything alright? You seemed upset since the morning, to be honest."

This time, I turned my back to them, trying to cut the eye contact as my eyes got a bit teary. "...Yeah, it's alright."

I heard a rustling sound, it sounded like Kyungsoo got up and a few seconds later he crouched in front of me. He put his hands under his chin, while supporting his head like that, he looked at me. "Sehun, you know you always say we are best friends, right?" I nodded, then he continued. "Then will you please tell us what's going on with you today?"

Chanyeol also sat next to him immediately, locking his eyes with mine in determination to uncover the truth, while also biting into the big cookie between his fingers. I sighed in defeat, and showed them my phone's lock screen.

 

"Hey, that's a cute dog!" Chanyeol exclaimed, pointing at my wallpaper with a dog I took a few days at the park, on my way home.

"There's not even one notification!" I explained it to them. "Junmyeon hasn't been texting me lately!"

I saw Chanyeol frown and looking disappointed also but Kyungsoo just put his hand over his forehead. "That was it?"

"No!" I said angrily, but not too loudly, since Chanyeol's sister was sleeping in the other room. "When I think about it, he only texted me once or twice 'till now! Can you believe it?" And even though I didn’t tell them, it was only to ask a few questions, as if he was interrogating me.

Kyungsoo let out a tired breath. "You've really become such a pain in the ass since you've made a boyfriend, Sehun."

Chanyeol crossed his brows and turned to Kyungsoo. "Well, at least he was nice before! You've always been an ass!"

"Well, at least I have an ass!" Kyungsoo shouted and Chanyeol just stared at him for the next few seconds. That silly outburst almost made me snort.

" _W...what_?!" Even though Chanyeol bickered, Kyungsoo just ignored him and turned to me. He reached out his hand, and I gave him my phone to him.

After a few seconds of him scrolling through our messages, he said: "Wow, you really were telling the truth, huh..." He returned my phone, this time he rested his chin over his left palm, looking troubled. "You even texted him first..."

"I just realized that hyung never called me his boyfriend." I looked at them both for reassurance but only getting sad looks back. The only time he _kind of_ did was on our first day…

"You know, in any relationship, both of the sides have to be committed to it. Committed to do anything for the other party, to help each other and cafe for each other. And once one of them does more for the sake of the relationship, things get hard for them, and it doesn't give the joy it did back then to that person... That's all I'm going to say."

I watched as Kyungsoo got up and went back to his bed. Chanyeol patted my back and he also went back. I sighed, accepting my demise that hyung wasn’t really going to ever see me as a boyfriend. I had set the alarms already so I put the phone near me and tried to fall asleep. But it didn't take long until the notification sound woke me up immediately.

Before I even reached to my phone, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both bent over to read the message already.

_“Excuse me for not replying your message._

_The guys had some problems today that I personally had to take care of.”_

Personally had to take care of…?

I wonder if he was alright. Was he tired? I hope not.

“Remember what Kyungsoo-yah said, Sehun!” Chanyeol stated. “Don’t put down your own value!” I nodded, that was right! I might be what he calls _“a candidate for Junhee’s boyfriend”_ but I also had stuff to take care of!

I took a huge breath, building up my courage. Then I started to type swiftly.

_“You know, in relationships, both sides have to be committed to it_

_I can’t give it my all when the other one doesn’t”_

As I showed it to Kyungsoo, he nodded in agreement. “That’s perfect. Send it right now!”

I grabbed that bag of chips Chanyeol was eating from earlier, and threw a piece in my mouth while waiting for his answer.

All of our eyes were fixated on the screen when it said that I had a new text message.

_“?_

_Are you saying_

_Junhee wouldn’t_

_fulfill her role_

_as a good girlfriend?”_

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other in unison. The shorter one spoke first: “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

The taller one nodded. “Yes… the fact that he divides what he wants to say into multiple messages?” He sneered.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and turned to grab my phone. “You’re not replying him!”

*

_The soft breeze has been playing with his hair locks for quite a while now. He felt his legs get tired of sitting, so he turned his body over the couch to lie down instead. He’s been looking at his phone between his hands for some time. What did Sehun mean in his last message? His eyes glanced over the colourful, beautiful looking flowers that newly bloomed, after the phone screen turned off, going standby mode. Why wouldn’t Sehun reply him?_

_Why was he even thinking about this right now?_

_He didn’t care how Sehun felt. The only thing that mattered was that if he was eligible to be next to his sister’s side! And the fact that he didn’t reply to Junmyeon’s message regarding Junhee jeopardized Sehun’s chances by a lot, to be honest!_

_He was about to type himself a note on his phone to give him a few minus points but something stopped him midway._

“Hyung!”

_That annoying word echoed inside his mind._

_He actually liked to be called_ hyung _. All his brothers in school called him as “_ hyung _”. It showed respect, appreciation for his position in the gang. However, whenever that idiot opened his mouth, the way he used that word felt different. It was like… with_ love _. “Ew,” he coughed. “Ugh…” He could almost throw up any second now. He wiped the sweat formed over his forehead._

_“Brother? Are you here?” He heard Junhee call him._

_“Yes, Junhee! I’m by the couch…” He explained and soon his sister sat next to him, as he also changed back to his previous position. They sat there like that, enjoying the fresh night air inside the backyard. Junmyeon gathered his thoughts after a few minutes. “Junhee…” Her sister’s lovely eyes had turned over to his, looking at him puzzled. Junmyeon sighed, as he didn’t know what to say exactly. “I want to apologize to somebody…”_

_Junhee smiled sweetly, understanding his brother’s situation as he was not the type to show that side of him easily like that. “Alright.”_

_He scratched his hair out of nervousness. “I want to do something to make up with him. However…”_

_“You don’t know what to do, right?” She giggled as his brother nodded desperately._ “I guess by him, he means Sehun… I hope nothing serious happened, he he!” _She thought._

_“I don’t know how to make a guy happy, obviously…”_

_“Well brother, what makes you happy?”_

_He put his index finger on his lips to think for a second. “Hmm… I guess, seeing you smile is just enough for me!” As he saw his sister chuckle at this remark, his shoulders fell in a way of showing his despair. “I said I don’t know what to do Junhee, I want you to help me!”_

_“Okay, okay,” Junhee managed to say after she calmed herself. “Do something he would like, but be sure to put your heart into it! Something to show how much you worked for it. You know, our mother built a park and gave father’s name to it, remember? He he!”_

_Junmyeon’s eyes wandered to the grass ground. There was no way he could do something like that… but maybe…_

_“Ah, but brother! How about giving a call to one of his friends if you don’t know what he’ll like?”_


	10. Chapter 10

_Junmyeon had woken up drenched in sweat all over his body, his hair had gotten so damp that it had stickened to his forehead, making the guy very much disturbed and uncomfortable. He rose up above his bed, tidying his pillows so he could rest his back and think of what just happened._

_He had a really, really bad dream. A nightmare._

_It started at the backyard of the school, the corner on the right, far away from unwanted eyes. He remembered taking care of some brats over there in real life, with his brothers... but he was with someone he couldn't clearly say who it was. He was taller, lean and..._

_"Hyung!"_

_The guy had shouted, running over to him, to his arms - not to hug him, no. This guy had the audacity to put his own lips over Junmyeon's, and it was not an accident as he also placed his hands all over his head, holding him in place close to him._

_And to haunt him even more, the Junmyeon in the dream was enjoying this!_

_After they stopped kissing to catch their breaths, Junmyeon paid attention to see who the guy he was kissing was, but he wished he never did when his eyes crossed with Sehun's bright glance._

_That's how he had woken up. He slapped himself all of a sudden, then shouted loudly in his wide room, making his scream echo all around the space: "AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_His door opened hurriedly, as if he was getting attacked under a raid, revealing an old lady looking nervous as ever. "Master Junmyeon, are you alright?!" Elizabeth inquired, then her look changed after she saw that the young master was just sitting normally on his bed. "What happened? Did you happen to see a bug again?"_

_Junmyeon rolled his eyes tiredly. "I'm not even afraid of bugs..." He put his hand over his forehead, wiping off the sweat a little. He brushed his hair for a while, thinking. The last thing he did before he turned his head back at the woman was to sigh to himself, hitting his forehead softly for he couldn't really believe what he was considering doing actually... The old lady standing still at the door, waiting for an explanation, but instead, she had received a question from the young man: "Hey, Elizabeth-ssi, can you help me with something?"_

*****

  
The class seemed a bit different when I had entered through the door today, people were whispering to each other, following me quietly with their eyes. I turned to look at myself, was my fly open or something? No, I looked perfect? Or maybe, I was too perfect today?

I just kept walking and suddenly all my questions were answered, there was a perfectly wrapped gift sitting above my desk. It was a bit thick, almost two maths textbooks thick. I sat on my desk slowly, reaching out to the yellow colored sticky note hanging on the wrapper saying: "to Oh Sehun"

I knew this handwriting. It was perfectly written, in a straight line too.

As I felt a head over my shoulder, I raised my head and met the whole class looking curiously at the present I had received. "It's from my boyfriend," I explained to make them leave. I couldn't help as my lips curled at the corners upwards, making everybody go " _eww_ " in unison, their steps going further away from my desk.

I opened the wrapper and was met with a box of chocolate, but there didn't seem to be any sign of the brand he had brought it from. Perhaps...

There was a memo inside the box.

_"Oh Sehun, I had tried my best. Maybe I should have just let Elizabeth-ssi do this..._  
_Just tell me your honest opinions when we meet next._  
_I heard you liked playing video games, will you play with me next time? Even though I'm not really good at them, I am open to new challenges."_

  
I turned the memo's back and surprisingly there were more text.

_"- Kim Junmyeon_  
_By the way, I'm really sorry. Please accept this as a sign of apology."_

  
Well, I know what Kyungsoo had told me, that I should keep my composure and don't give in to him easily, but... I mean, how could anyone decline a gift of chocolates? I grabbed a piece and threw it into my mouth, realizing that you really couldn't go wrong with chocolate. The shapes were kind of weird but I think he had gotten the taste right.

"Dude, look at her," Taewoo, a classmate of mine was talking with someone over the door very loudly. "She's so pretty! I have to talk to her." I just picked another piece of chocolate and started to tidy up my desk quietly, as a student should be, but this guy seemed to have a problem understanding that. "Hey! What were you looking for?" He said cheekily at whoever.

"Is Sehun here yet?" She asked and I recognized the voice of Junhee. But it had also made me realize something I had completely passed by - the fact that Junmyeon never mentioned Junhee in his memo, not even once.

So he really was feeling sorry.

I heard Taewoo groan at her answer. "Of course you want to meet him," he replied, emphasizing on the last word of his sentence. He pointed at me. "There he is, he's looking at us weirdly too. What?!" The last part was at my rudely done staring behaviour.

"Ah, there you are!" Junhee exclaimed, approaching me hastily, pushing Taewoo away. "You remember how you've promised me modeling for three times a week? Well today's the first one! Don't forget to visit the art club at the first floor, alright? I've prepared the outfits too!"

 _Outfits_? What even have I gotten myself into..?

*****

  
_Wandering along the long corridors, Junmyeon was worried, like, a lot. When he had tasted the chocolate, it was fine but what if Sehun also had peculiar tastes that he was fond of, just like Junmyeon himself? But he seemed like the type to eat about anything, even though it would taste like shit..._

_And what about that embarrasing memo he wrote? That friend of his, Park Chanyeol or whatever! He was the one who mentioned about the gaming hobby of his... It better be true or someone from the second year was about to make a visit to the hospital soon, and it wasn't going to be for a check-up._

_Well, waiting here, doing nothing but running around wasn't going to answer his questions. He gathered up all his courage, then opened the door. Out of his habit, he hunched his back to look rather more scary, flexing his shoulders to look bigger and wider, bending his head lower and raising his eyes instead - so he could give the aura of being that scary sunbae to all these second years._

_He looked inside the classroom as all of the students' faces turned to his like a pack of meerkats, but there was no trace of Sehun. Only his bag was there. He was about to lose it for real now. Junmyeon didn't change his posture though, he walked until he reached near enough to one of the desks that were occupied. "Hey!" His feet hit the desk forcefully, making the desk - and the guy that was sitting on it - tremble. "Where is that guy?"_

_"Who?" The student asked, narrowing his eyes._

_"Oh Sehun!" He pointed at his desk._

_The student sighed loudly. "He's gone... with the prettiest girl I've ever seen."_

_He threw his hands at the student's collar angrily then crossed his brows. "I don't have time for riddles! Just tell me where he is, dammit!"_

_The student's eyes fiddled with fear, his breathing getting uneven. "I-I..." He mumbled before he could speak properly again. "I heard about the art club room... They're probably there, but I'm not sure?"_

_Junmyeon let his hands go from the poor student's collar, and breathed in to calm down. He tidied his own uniform first, then took off one of his gloves to brush and straighten his hair. Releasing his anger like this was completely unprofessional, also this guy didn't seem like he was at any fault so he put some money at the student's desk. "Buy yourself a lunch with that," he explained. "Think of it like a treat from your hyung, alright?"_

_The guy's eyes lightened up suddenly with the appearance of the money. "I will," he answered, then adding: "Hyung."_

_The art club room just a floor under, so he quickly made his way there. Though, something made his feet stumble and slow down. Junhee's voice was echoing in the empty corridor, since it was lunch time, most students were probably at the cafeteria, if not, either at their classrooms or the backyard. He knew Sehun and his friends mostly hung out at the rooftop though, so what other reason than Junhee was Junmyeon expecting for Sehun to be here..._

_Even if that was true, he peeked through the wide open door to check who was inside to be sure. He was right - as always. Sehun was sitting on a stool, staying still in a weird pose and a bunch of girls surrounded him by sitting their own chairs and easels. Also, he was wearing a traditional Korean outfit that looked like it belonged to princes, well, that was how much he could tell from afar. The girls were laughing together with Sehun too, but it seemed like Sehun's eyes didn't glance away from Junhee's even for one second. "_ Oh right _," Junmyeon thought to himself as he backened away. "_ He agreed to be in this relationship with the promise of being Junhee's boyfriend, didn't he _?" He chuckled to himself with despair. "_ What were you even thinking Kim Junmyeon _?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the POV changes aren't confusing. There are only two POVs by the way: Sehun's POV and third person's POV.  
> Hope you like it ^^ Things will get even more interesting soon sksks


	11. Chapter 11

_Kyungsoo's home was filled with silence as the youngest son of the house brought his classmates Chanyeol and Sehun with him that evening to study for the upcoming exam week. The main idea of course, was to unite his knowledge with Sehun to help Chanyeol get better results, in return, Chanyeol would also help them with other lessons that he was better at - which wasn't a lot, but Kyungsoo and Sehun were good friends who didn't care if Chanyeol, who claimed to be good at English, couldn't tell the difference between "laid", "lied" and "lay" etc._

 

_They were sitting side by side around a small table by Kyungsoo's bed. Sehun got really intense at studying for some reason, he had wrapped a headband over his forehead like some kind of a warrior, and he even turned off all the notifications on his phone - except for that cat simulator app, also Junmyeon's calls and messages of course, even though he didn't let his friends know that he had already made up with Junmyeon._

 

_However through the whole Friday afternoon until the late night no one had called Sehun. The boys had fallen asleep over the table because of how tired they had gotten when all of a sudden Sehun's phone began to ring, managing to wake up the lightsleeper Kyungsoo._

 

_He scratched his head before picking up the phone, looking at the screen and reading the words "Our lovely hyung". After showing a face of disgust for such an affectionate name for his significant other, he took the liberty to take the call._

 

_He waited a few seconds to hear his voice first, however, as it seemed that the other person was also thinking the same thing, maybe it was better to just talk first. "Hello?"_

 

_Kyungsoo didn't get an answer right away even then. Junmyeon's voice sounded like he was taken aback a little when he finally spoke: "Kyungsoo, is that you? Is Sehun with you?"_

 

_"Yeah, he's sleeping," he explained while glancing at the guy sleeping soundily. Wasn't it too late to call anyone? "You can tell me why you called, I can pass it to him."_

 

_Junmyeon was really not the person to speak to through a phone it seemed, judging by his long waits before letting anything past his lips. "It wasn't important."_

 

_"We were studying for the midterms," he explained before he got any ideas, even though Kyungsoo suspected that. "Now that I think about it..." Junmyeon-ssi had good grades, right?_

 

_"What is it?" For once, it was Junmyeon who was curious._

 

_"Hyung, are you free tomorrow?" He made sure to emphasize the first word, as he realized that the guy liked being respected. After he affirmed, Kyungsoo continued. "We would gladly accept you as the new member of our traditional exam training gathering."_

 

_"What..?" Junmyeon snickered. "Alright, I'll come. You sound desperate."_

 

_"Being the smartest of the group has its disadvantages, hyung," he sighed. "I'll text you the adress."_

 

***

 

When I woke up, I found myself in a floor bed Kyungsoo usually let us sleep on whenever we had our sleepovers at his house. After I washed myself up, my feet took me to the kitchen since Kyungsoo's mom usually would prepare us breakfast; however, something stopped me in my tracks: Junmyeon was sitting on the couch that was place at the center of the living room, with Kyungsoo and Chanyeol also at his each side.

 

Seeing me standing idly in the corridor, Chanyeol gestured me to approach towards them. "Come here, come here!" He exclaimed. "Hyung said he'll help us study, even though his exams are also due next week!" I glanced at Junmyeon, who just nodded quietly. For some reason he seemed... distant. I then remembered that I actually still haven't let him - and the others - know that I had already forgiven him. Which also brought another question to the table...

 

I kept walking into the kitchen, but as soon as I was inside, I shouted at Kyungsoo: "Where were the plates again?"

 

"Third cupboard by the left," Kyungsoo answered non-chalantly, not picking up why I would ask something he should've thought I already knew by now.

 

"I can't reach," I said and heard Kyungsoo finally got up. As soon as he entered the kitchen, I pulled his arm quickly and whispered to him: "What's he doing here?!"

 

"Look," Kyungsoo said, while patting my arm. "I don't want to lie to you. Your grades are going down if you keep on like this."

 

"But... That's where you come in to help me!" I whined. "Kyungsoo-yah..." I tried to appeal to him by calling his name more sincerely but it didn't work, my friend was really stoic...

 

"But it takes so much time to tutor Chanyeol already - you need Junmyeon."

 

"But..."

 

Kyungsoo sighed. "I know you have already forgave him in your heart," he explained. "You can't hide anything from me. And besides, I think he wants you to talk to him again. He was looking for you at the class the other day. Probably about the gift he sent you, I assumed." I let out a big breath out of comfort.

 

Some noises from the living room reached my ear. It sounded like Junmyeon: "Did Sehun just ask Kyungsoo to reach a higher shelf?" Chanyeol just made a noise to affirm his question. "Kyungsoo. Chanyeol-ah, Kyungsoo who is less tall than Sehun-ssi." Before he could speculate more, I pushed Kyungsoo out of the kitchen with me, and we walked side by side.

 

I was going to sit next to Chanyeol but as if mocking me, Kyungsoo sat next to him before I could even step near him. His eyes were telling me to sit beside Junmyeon. It wasn't like I had another choice anyway - even though the floor looked so good at that moment. Thankfully I had a friend like Chanyeol who would speak so comfortably about anything at such awkward moments like this and he didn't let me down this time either. "Ah, hyung's the best for sure! Did hyung know that the vlog featuring you has the most views on my channel right now? I bet everyone tuned in just to see your face! Look," he pointed at the screen. "I even got a comment!"

 

Wow! Who's that oppa who never had a hamburger, hehehe! I would have love to feed him as many burgers as he wants kyaa ><

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes dramatically. "That's Sehun's account, you idiot."

 

Yes, that was me so I changed the subject. "Didn't hyung come here to help us study? Why are we looking at Chanyeol's YouTube channel right now?"

 

"We should eat first," Kyungsoo said then looked at Chanyeol. "Can you help me prepare the table?" But it seemed like he wasn't going to take no as an answer, as he made Chanyeol stand up.

 

While they were working in the kitchen, there appeared that awkward silence between us once again. This was stupid, both of us already made up with each other - the only problem was that we didn't let the other one know that. Hence, I cleared my throat. "Thank you for the chocolate, hyung."

 

"No problem."

 

I looked at his eyes. "I liked them. They were really tasty."

 

His lips turned up but it seemed weird, it wasn't quite like a smile but I think he was trying to do that. "They looked pretty bad though."

 

"You would do better next time!" I replied confidently, however, seeing him not respond made me question my confidence. "Umm... I heard you were looking for me the other day?"

 

He glanced away, as if he was embarrassed. This was a new side of him, huh... "Yeah."

 

"Well, what was it?"

 

"It wasn't really important. I already forgot it." He waved his hand in front of him, telling me to pass the subject, so I did. But he seemed like he did not. His eyes were staring into space, and his heart seemed distant. He was... sad, and he wouldn't tell it to me.

 

Maybe we hadn't made up after all, unlike what I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sleepy so i have no time to check for mistakes rn im sorry :(
> 
> btw guys im sorry for the long waits - this chapter was so hard to write but idk why, i think it's because i'm a bit stressed these days. normally writing helps me to release the stress but for some reason this time it stressed me more. and lately ive been having trouble with sleeping, i always feel so tired and my eyes are always sore. anyway sorry for ranting, i hope you liked it. everything's gonna happen the next chapter sksks thank you for waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're really sure you're not coming to the arcade with us?" Kyungsoo asked one last time before leaving. Chanyeol was also looking at me with big eyes, trying to convince me to join them to relax after school.

 

"I have to help my mom with some housework." The way I moved my feet above the floor made some dust raise in the air. "She seems really tired these days." As I saw Kyungsoo seem a bit down by my answer, I continued. "We'll make it up later!"

 

After he nodded at me, they both left and I took a turn to the street on the left, making my way down to my house. Just a few minutes before I reached there, strange stepping noises reached my ear. I felt like someone was following me judging by the steps behind me getting faster each second... was I being followed? I wasn't sure what to do exactly since I never expected something like this happening to me, but I had to do something for sure.

 

Only thing I could think of was to run. However, as I started to run, the guy behind me also started to do the same. I tried to take a turn, only to meet with another shady looking guy coming up to me. The other way was also blocked by someone it seemed. I was trapped.The guy behind me took my shoulder and turned my body over to face me. The other ones restrained my arms with their much stronger ones. "Um..." I tried to force a smile. "Would you like to drink a cup of tea at my house first?"

 

Contrary to me, the guy was rude and I was met with his fist. After that, I kindly met with their kicks... Even though I tried to cover my head instictly, a few more beats made me lose my conciousness, and my vision darkened.

 

* * *

 

A water drop falling to the floor was the first thing I had heard as I began to wake up.My chin hurt so bad... I blinked a few times to clear my view. The place I was in seemed unfamiliar and when I tried to get up, I found out that I was bounded to a pole by some sort of a thick string. Oh... So this was the day my life turned into a mafia story? Was my mom connected to some kind of gang?

 

Stepping noises echoed across the basement, and several lights lightened up around the area I was at. From where I was looking, it looked like a tall guy with two people on his each side were walking up to me. He could be the gang leader! This was getting exiciting. Well, apart from the beatings, of course.

 

He was carrying a long trenchcoat over his wide shoulders that made him look cooler as he walked up to me. He stopped his tracks and scanned me from top to bottom. Then his brows curved, still not taking his eyes away from me, he spoke to me: "Well, you're a pretty one, aren't you?" He was tall, taller than Junmyeon-hyung at least.

 

I would have thanked him for the compliment if I wasn't restrained like that, to be honest. "Where's this place?" I had tried to catch a glimpse of something that would tell me where I was a few minutes ago, but it all clicked when I looked at his clothes more carefully. He had wrapped his stomach with bandage like an old timey delinquent would do to cover his scars. Above the bandage, his chest was proudly showing up between his comfortably worn school jacket he was wearing in a fashionable manner under his trenchcoat. The emblem on a patch was sewed on the jacket's front, and under the simplistic logo, it read: "Blue Roses Public High School".

 

"Why would I even tell you anything?" He followed my gaze and it seemed like he found out that I had already figured it out, his face turning into an annoyed expression.

 

I sighed loudly. "Aren't you bored? I sure am. You know, even villains tell their arch enemy their whole plan, before the hero saves the day." He turned his head to face the door, made me think that he was expecting someone to visit. "You ever seen  _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_?"

 

His brows were crossed when he spoke to me angrily: "Do you ever shut up? Or do you need me to shut you up?!" I just shrugged. So he didn't watch  _JoJo_. "Also," he continued, making me get even more curious. "If there was a villain, that would have been you." His eyes were full of hatred and disgust when he directed those at me. I was honestly taken aback by his glare. I mean... I was just an ordinary student from another school, no need to get that hostile with me, right? "How could someone such as Kim Junmyeon fall for someone like you?"Oh! "How do you know him?"

 

"Some idiots from your school keep bothering my brothers." He walked up to one of his friends that were standing next to him since we started talking and grabbed something from him - it was too dark for me to see, and he was covering whatever he was holding with his back. "I had learned from those guys that their head was this... so called Kim Junmyeon. Since you're his..." He coughed. "Boyfriend..." When he raised his hand, I finally saw that he was holding on to a bat. My eyes opened with fear but he continued to speak calmly. "Since you're his boyfriend, seeing this would be something he won't ever forget, don't you agree?"

 

As I saw him swing the bat towards my face, I could only pray for it to hurt the least way possible, yet somewhere inside my heart I wanted to stop it. My mind was telling me that even though my arms were restrained, one thing he couldn't restrain was my willpower.

 

My heart was telling me the truth, so the bat stopped between my teeth.

 

The guy's face showed his pure surprise, and I tried to talk without taking the bat out. "He... wun... ca.. hee." He raised his hand but this time to push my head away from the bat. As he pulled it away, I repeated my sentence. "He won't come here." I shook my head. "No matter how hard you hit me."

 

"Junmyeon wouldn't be the head of his gang if he was unreliable to his people like that."I rolled my eyes. The truth mostly hurt but I had to tell him if I didn't want to be held hostage here any more. "He doesn't like me." I felt sad, since it was hard to accept this. But in these last days I realized this fact even more.

 

A second passed, then a weird, loud laugh echoed from the walls. "You think I'm gonna believe that?!" He threw the bat he was holding on to the floor carelessly, then grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Then let's hear what Junhee has to say."

 

All of a sudden, he changed his - really deep - voice tone to this girly, thin tone. "O-M-G! Kai-yah, look at this! My brother is with this super hot looking guy!" Then he turned his face the other way to show that another person was speaking. "Oh my god, you're totally right! Look at that chin, Junhee-yah!" He kept on changing his position to let me know who was speaking. "Kai-yah, look at how they can't leave each other's side! Kai-yah, my brother is making him handmade chocolate! Kai-yah, brother has been oozing off since Sehun-ssi didn't reply to him since the morning! Oh, Junhee-yah, so he keeps thinking about him everytime! Oh my god, he can't choose a gift for him! He tries to get good at this recipe so he can impress him the next time he invites Sehun-ssi over. Look how they fallen asleep together. Junhee-ya, you're right, he would never sleep even around a friend!"

 

I was actually speechless for two reasons: 1. This guy was really good at portraying two different characters at the same time. 2. Junmyeon actually... cared about me?

 

"I've done my research through! Do you know how hard it was to act like a girl all the time?"

 

"You mean when you just text her..." I saw his eyebrows cross, and his eyes widen with anger. "You'll see! He won't come to here, put himself in danger like that." My lips were trembling, I was about to cry. "He doesn't even talk to me!" Remembering the pain I felt all this time, a tear rolled over my cheek.

 

The guy in front of me sighed, he seemed like he started to believe the truth. He put his hand over his waist as he turned his face away. "I'll wait for an hour." I guess he still didn't completely given up. After he tapped the tip of his foot on the ground a few times, he approached me again. Leaning to my face, he started to speak: "But... how does his touch feel exactly? Have you ever..."

 

His words were interrupted when the door crashed open, both his and my glances turned to see who it was. It was... "You'll know how it feels soon!" Junmyeon shouted from the stairs he was going down on, with two guys I remember seeing him with regularly.

 

While they were coming down running, the guy in front of me... squealed? Honestly, I had no idea how to classify that sound he made as he wavered in his spot. "You'll kiss me too?!" This sentence shocked Junmyeon as much as it shocked me. The tall guy opened his arms widely to welcome Junmyeon-hyung into his embrace.

 

Hyung looked at me in fear. "What the hell is he talking about?"

 

I tried to connect the dots with all I've learnt today. This guy was from our rival school, he knew about Junmyeon, he learned even more from innocent Junhee who believed this guy's "Kai" persona was a female. Through their conversations, he knew how much... Junmyeon cared about me. And what did he just said now? "You'll kiss me too?"

 

I raised my head. "He likes you, hyung!"

 

The guy looked at me in return. "Like?! No way!" He shook his head to his each side. "I love him!" He almost shouted the words as he approached hyung even more. "Stop hanging around this loser's side, Junmyeon!" Hyung stepped back and his friends covered him to back this dude away a bit. "You're a great leader. If we were to join forces," he smiled. "Imagine how much of a power couple we would be!" He looked desperate. "I... I think I'm a great candidate for you, don't you think?" He turned to me this time, he was biting his lip with fury. "Isn't he your temporary boyfriend? Aren't you going to stop dating him to let Junhee date him instead?"

 

Junmyeon's eyes looked into mine. I knew my pupils were trembling, with how I cried a few minutes earlier, I still didn't feel emotionally stable. This guy was saying the truth. No matter how much I tried to get close to hyung, I could never be more than a candidate for Junhee's boyfriend spot. I tried to be his friend at first, yet I failed at that too.

 

"Look at me!" The guy shouted at hyung while stomping his feet. "ME! Kim Jongin! Has everything you would ever need from someone!"

 

Hyung walked up to him slowly, and when he stopped, he started to laugh. "Do you think I'm that stupid? That I wouldn't understand when someone has feelings for me? That I would keep someone close to me just because he agreed to be in my stupid game of choosing candidate's for my little sister?" He stopped laughing all of a sudden, his face turned into a serious look. "Only my little sister can choose whoever she wants to date."

Then he threw his head at Jongin.


	13. Chapter 13

Everything that happened after hyung had started the fight seemed like a blur from my point of view. While Kim Jongin was busy holding onto his head, screaming from the pain he had received, the guys that were standing by his side jumped at Junmyeon-hyung instead. I tried to help him by holding onto one of their arms but hyung seemed as if he was handling the situation already, it was not that hard to imagine that he would be experienced in this field...

The only thing I remember was that hyung held my hand at some point and pulled me out of the warehouse we were in, and we ran all the way like that until we got into a bus that was passing by. Between our breaths, we looked into each other's eyes.

I was asking for an explanation. Was he serious when he talked to Jongin? That he was for real in this game I thought we were playing? He actually... liked me too?

Instead of telling me anything, he casually glanced away and showed me an empty seat for me to sit. I was tired but he just fought like 3 guys at once. Knowing him, since he would reject me if I told him to sit; I pushed him to that empty seat forcefully. He looked up to me in return, and I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything back on our way back to his house.

I followed him inside the building once again, not knowing where he was taking me but the path seemed familiar. It was when he opened the door that I realized that this was that room that he refused to show me before, this was Junhee's room.

It was a very spacious room, with big windows and there even was a piano at the center. Hyung walked and sat on the seat placed in front of it, while I was settling above the round, king sized bed that was also probably Junhee's, hyung's fingers started pressing the keys one by one in an order, playing a sweet melody.

It was only when he stopped playing that I realized I was drifted away by my thoughts, the piece he played was genuinely captivating. I blinked a few times and straightened up my posture, facing him as he was also turning to my direction, but his eyes were still facing the floor. "My mother taught me this song," he started as he slowly got up and sat next to me. "She said... that I should play this to my loved one only." I could hear my heart thump. Looking at him, he seemed nervous opening about this too, he was watching as his fingers were fiddling around each other. "Sehun," the way he called out my name was so sweetly that I bit my lip. "I... never actually wrapped my head around the idea of love, ever but... What I feel for you is, something I've never experienced before. I..."

He leaned even closer then. His hand covered mine and I felt his heat again. "I want these fingers to wrap around my waist..." He raised his eyes to face my glance for the first time since we had arrived here. "Your gaze that gets lost, that straying gaze to find its way on me..." This time he lowered his eyes, while also closing on his face to mine. I felt my mouth tremble in excitement. "...The way you curl your lips in a way that makes you seem even more handsome than you are..." He stared back into my eyes again. "I want you to show them only to me." His hand trailed off behind my right side as he leaned even more, closing the distance between us. "I want that rough voice of yours to keep calling me  _hyung_."

I could feel his breath on my skin. There he was, literally in front of my eyes, looking at me so desperately like that. I cleaned my throat before I spoke: "... _Hyung_."

He squeezed his eyes shut, and breathed in. "Is this what love is?" He breathed out. "Because if it is, I never want it to stop." My hands cupped his cheek as I leaned over to connect our lips craving for a kiss. His lips were soft, just like how his skin was, smooth and luscious. But before I could quench my thirst, I felt his hands trying to push me away, so I broke off the kiss. Breathing heavily, he looked at me in a more familiar way, with his eyebrows crossed and his eyes a bit fiery. "No! This is... This is Junhee's room!" I was so glad that the reason he pushed me away was not because he was against me kissing him, so I tried to kiss him thankfully once again. "Sehun!"

"She's not here," I explained as I began to get on top of him, trying to lay him over the fuzzy fabric. "It's okay..." My short sentenced excuse must have worked because his brows started to soften. His eyes were literally sparkling...

"Sehun..." He glanced away, like he was embarrassed of what he was about to say. "Will you be my boyfriend from now on?"

I smiled gently. "I already am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is! this story is officially over. hope you liked it!!
> 
> idk but i feel like this one deserves a sequel. like what's gonna happen with kji, am i right? haha
> 
> but i probably wont :>


End file.
